


Not a Morning Person

by riko_mashi



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Family, Romance, i promise there's femu/lonlon later, this turned into a cute family fic too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 10:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4134087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riko_mashi/pseuds/riko_mashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lon'qu is extremely grumpy in the mornings until he gets food or sees his wife or son. The entire camp can tell when Robin sleeps in with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a headcanon of mine! I have a lot of feelings for Lon'qu.

“Hey. Morning, Grumbles,” Gaius greeted in the mess hall. He was carrying a plate of food for breakfast that was full of pastries, donuts and things that people would normally eat for dessert.

“Morning,” Lon’qu said monotonously. Oh, how he hated that nickname. But he wasn’t in the mood for a petty argument this early in the morning.

“Whoa,” Gaius was shocked that he didn’t retort. “Did you get enough sleep last night?”

“I slept just fine, thank you very much,” the swordsman snapped.

“Alright, alright. I’ll just leave you be,” the thief paused. “Oh yeah, Robin’s in the head tent with Chrom and Frederick. I heard them talking earlier.”

“I know.” Lon’qu walked away, still feeling bitter.

Gaius shoved a donut into his mouth, powdered sugar falling everywhere. “Suit yourself.”

Lon’qu was not a morning person. He was more of a night owl and often stayed up late to practice his techniques or polish his blades. This left him in sour moods nearly every morning. He wasn’t sure if it was due to his lack of sleep, the fact that mornings just didn’t click for him, or because his wife wasn’t the first thing he saw upon awakening. He envied how others like Lissa and his son, Morgan, were so happy in the mornings. People avoided Lon’qu in the mornings-- more than they would usually do so. He would only reply a gruff, “Morning,” to those who greeted him. If they continued to talk to him, he became incredibly snappy. As for women, he completely ignored them.

“Good morning, Lon’qu!” Lissa piped up as she saw him. “Ready for another day of being my bodyguard?”

Lon’qu merely grunted in response and abruptly walked past the cleric. Mornings and women were the utmost dreadful combination for him. He didn’t think this morning could get any worse.

 

* * *

 

“Father! Good morning,” Morgan smiled. Lon’qu’s expression softened upon seeing his son.

“Morning,” He grabbed a plate of food and ruffled Morgan’s dark hair, the same color as his own but much neater. “You look tired, is something the matter?”

“Oh, no,” Morgan paused to take a plate as well. “Mother woke me up early and took me to the head tent! She said maybe if I saw her planning strategies in action, I might get some ideas of my own. But I fell asleep.” He almost looked sad saying that.

Lon’qu smiled. They walked to a table together and sat down across from each other. “Don’t worry. You’re young and you still have a lot to learn. I’m sure you’ll be a great tactician someday.”

“You really think so?” Morgan asked excitedly.

“I know so. You already take after your mother so much. With her teaching you and the level of motivation you have, you’ll be amazing someday. Just like her.” Lon'qu took a sip of his tea.

“Thanks, father.” Morgan looked even happier.

“Well, speak of the devil,” Lon’qu addressed. He set down his cup. Robin walked by and stopped to greet her family.

“Good morning.” Robin bent down to give Lon’qu a quick kiss. “Sorry I couldn’t stay in with you today. We’ve gotten reports of risen coming in hordes everywhere. It’s going to be a busy day today.”

“Don’t worry,” Lon’qu replied. "I managed."

Robin smiled. “Thanks. Oh, and Morgan?”

“Yes?” Her son said, or at least tried to say. His mouth was full of food.

“How would you like to pair up with me today? You can see what we planned in action, since you fell asleep this morning and all.”

Morgan swallowed the rest of his food hastily. “I’d love to! That sounds like so much fun! Thank you Mother!”

“Morgan,” Lon’qu interjected. “You know how dangerous the front lines can be.”

“Yeah, but I’ll have mother with me! And I’m sure you’ll be nearby too.”

“It’s not just a matter of having us nearby, dear. As fun as it may be to you, it’s much more dangerous.” Robin’s voice took on a serious tone. “No matter how great one’s tactics may be, you never know what could go wrong.”

Morgan nodded. His facial expression changed to practically match his mother’s. Lon’qu smiled at the resemblance.

“I understand. I’ll pay attention to you. Father said I’d be a great tactician someday!” Morgan grinned. 

Robin laughed. “You will. As long as you stop falling asleep when I wake you up early!”

"I'm sorry!" 


	2. Chapter 2

Lon'qu awoke with a jolt. He sat up and breathed heavily. He looked around, attempting to recollect himself. A small amount of sunshine peeked through the tent. The nightmare came back. Since he'd fallen in love with Robin it became less frequent as time went on, but it still haunted him occasionally. The swordsman sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

He saw her again. Ke'ri, his first love. He saw how she died trying to protect him. If only he'd been stronger back then. Gods, why hadn't he been stronger? He was strong enough now, but she was long gone. He'd been plagued with that nightmare ever since. Lon'qu thought he'd never be the same. He vowed he'd never allow a woman to get close to him again for the fear of not being able to protect her.

But Robin... Robin was so strong, brilliant, and beautiful. Her skill and positivity captured the hearts of everyone in the army. Especially Lon’qu’s. A few bruises from fig assaults later, he realized his feelings for her. He never imagined he’d get close to her, let alone fall for her. The feeling of love was all too familiar, and difficult to put aside. He soon found himself thinking about her all the time. She took the trauma and fear present in his heart and replaced it with love. Robin was his only exception. 

Lon'qu looked over at his wife, who was still sleeping. She looked so peaceful. "Robin?" He whispered her name and shook her gently.

The tactician stirred in her sleep and turned towards him groggily. "Mm? That nightmare again?"

Lon'qu nodded in response, still too shaken up to say anything.

"Come here." Robin stretched out one of her arms. Lon'qu immediately laid back down and snuggled against her. "It's okay," Robin said soothingly. She gave her husband a kiss at the top of his head and ran her fingers through his messy locks. 

"I wish it would just stop." He said shakily. Robin tightened her arms around him.

"I do too. But it made you who you are. If not for that experience, you might not even be here today. You wouldn't be nearly as strong as you are now." Robin sighed sadly. "You know, sometimes I wonder if it's better to remember everything so vividly than to not remember anything at all. I still don't know much about my past, but what matters is that I'm here now. With you."

"Yeah," Lon'qu agreed. He wanted to say something to comfort Robin, too. He wanted to offer her the support she gave him. But in his current mental state, he couldn't.

"Do you feel any better?"

"Somewhat."

"I'll sleep in with you today. Strategies can wait. Your well-being is more important.”

"Thanks." He buried his face into her shoulder and held her tightly.

"Anything for you, my love." The tactician sighed.

Sometimes she thought of how strange it was for him to be like this. Surely, most would think a level-headed swordsman like him didn't have a softer side. Indeed, it was a side that only a select few knew about.

 _"He gives orders. I stab people. I think our roles are clear."_ Lon’qu had a blunt way of speaking and was obedient to whoever gave him orders. Ever since Robin met him, she was fascinated by him, by his intimidatingly cool demeanor, his legendary swordsmanship, and his fear of women. He had a cool demeanor that could be described as intimidating by some. But he was so gentle. The way he carefully picked up bugs in his down time and allowed them to crawl over his fingers and hands was enough to show this. He was known for peeling potatoes quickly and efficiently due to his precision with blades and his gentle touch.

_Robin sneaked out of a meeting early one evening to see if she could catch Lon'qu in action. Sure enough, he was there. The mess hall kitchen was empty other than him. She was able to see him from the doorway. But she wanted to get closer. Lon’qu’s hearing was too sharp. He turned around, a half-peeled potato in one hand, knife in the other._

_“I-Robin! What are you doing here?” His face flushed red upon seeing her._

_“Let’s just say someone told me you were really good at peeling potatoes.” She sidled up to him and examined his handiwork. “So I wanted to see if it was true.”_

_Lon’qu looked away, still embarrassed. He wasn’t exactly uncomfortable, rather, he’d realized his feelings for her recently and didn’t know how to cope with them. Especially with being in her presence._

_“Wow, I’ve never seen potatoes peeled so nicely before! How do you do it?”_

_“Not sure.” He paused. It was a bit of a lie. He knew how he did it, but didn't want to explain. “I can teach you if you want. But only if you’re comfortable with it!” Him, teaching a mere woman how to peel potatoes. Who would have known he'd ever find himself in that situation?_

_The tactician’s face lit up. “Really? You’d do that for me?”_

_Lon’qu smiled nervously. “Of course. Now,” He inhaled deeply and took a step closer to her. And another. After what seemed like an eternity in his mind, he brought himself to stand directly behind her with his torso pressed against her back. “It’s all in the angle of the blade.” He slowly reached for her hands and placed the knife in one and the half-peeled potato in the other. He felt at ease with the tactician. It was easier than he initially thought. Not half-bad._

_Now it was Robin’s turn to blush. She was astounded at his behavior. "_ _Are you alright, Lon’qu? You’re acting a bit strange… It’s almost like you’re actually comfortable being this close to me.”_

_“I’ll survive. Somehow.” He positioned her hands correctly and began to guide her fingers. "Sorry. Does it bother you?"_

_“Oh no, not at all," she turned to look at him. "In fact, I kind of like it. I wouldn't mind getting used to this." The tactician flashed him a bright smile. Lon'qu's heartbeat sped up in response and he prayed to the Gods that Robin wouldn't be able to feel it._ _"Wow,” she said in awe. The potato skin seemed to fly right off. “You really are the best at this!”_

_"Thanks," Lon’qu gave a small smile. They peeled potatoes together and cooked the meal of that night, chatting the whole time. They even sat together at dinner. The pair got  plenty of strange looks. Well, it was mostly Lon'qu who got those looks. Everyone knew he usually couldn't stand being within 6 feet of a woman. He found himself smiling much more than usual, enjoying the stories she told and laughing at her jokes. In return, she did the same for him. Perhaps she was an exception. She was his exception._

_Little did he know, Robin would soon realize her feelings for him because of that very night._

 

"Robin?" Lon’qu’s voice brought her back to reality.

“Yes?” 

Lon’qu pulled away and moved up to eye level with his wife. He brought a hand up to caress her cheek, bringing her in for a brief, tender kiss. "I love you. More than anything in the world."

The myrmidon had a strange charm to him that made Robin’s heart race, no matter how long they’d been together. "I love you too, Lon'qu. I love you so much."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the potato peeling bit! I like to think that the flashback takes place between their A and S-supports.  
> Sorry I keep editing this chapter, I'm not sure if I'll ever be satisfied with it.


	3. Chapter 3

Robin was the last thing he thought of before he went to sleep each night. She was always the first thing he thought of when he woke up. And today, she was the first person he saw when he woke up, too. He knew it’d be a good morning once he saw her. Lon’qu smiled and reached up to brush a few stray hairs out of Robin’s face. Her small yet strong shoulders moved with each breath she took. The way the morning sunlight shone across her features made her look absolutely breathtaking. It was times like these that made everything worth fighting for. The killing, the injuries, the fighting, the mental and physical strain. Robin was that extra push for him amidst all the tragedy and despair. Now that he had her, he had something that was more worth living for. The swordsman gave her a soft kiss on the forehead and held her against his chest. Robin was a light sleeper, and woke up only moments later. She looked up at her husband and smiled.

“Good morning,” She moved up, placing an arm around his neck. “Did you sleep better after that?”

“Much better. Thanks.”

“You don’t have to thank me for everything, you know.”

“But I want to,” He spoke softly. “You give me so much to be thankful for. It’s the least I could do.”

“You flatter me too much, love.”

A pink tint swept across Lon’qu’s face at the pet name. “I-yeah. Whatever you say.”

“You’re so cute when you blush,” Robin giggled and poked him in the chest.

The swordsman cleared his throat. “I’m really not. But thanks anyway.” The tactician pulled away, lips pulled straight and brows furrowed in frustration. “Besides, you’re much cuter.” Lon’qu’s blush deepened and he desperately tried to avoid her gaze. He still wasn't very good with giving or even receiving compliments.  
“Thanks,” Robin beamed. “I think it’s time we got ready, though.” She moved towards the edge of the bed, stood up, and stretched.

Lon’qu got up and walked over to the opposite side of the tent where Morgan slept. It appeared that their son had already woken up long before them. He sorted out his myrmidon garb and nonchalantly ran his fingers through his unruly hair. Robin gathered her robes for the day and slipped them on.

The couple was interrupted by their son’s voice. “Mother? Father? Are you up yet?” Morgan hastily entered the tent. “Oh, thank the Gods. Mother! Chrom needs you at the head tent immediately!”

Robin sighed. “Can’t I ever get a break from him?”

“Apparently not,” added Lon’qu.

Morgan grabbed her hand, leading her out of the tent. “Come on, Mother! It’s urgent!”

“W-wait, Morgan! I’m not even properly dressed yet! My hair is a mess!”

“You look fine,” her son reassured. “Now hurry up! See you later, Father! Sorry for stealing her away from you like this!” Morgan sped out of their tent with Robin stumbling behind him. Lon’qu chuckled. Nobody was able to relax these days, especially Ylisse's famed master tactician.

 

* * *

 

“Psst, Princess,” Gaius whispered. “What’s with Grumbles this morning?” He asked Lissa, gesturing towards Lon’qu. “Isn’t he usually more, err… grumpy?”

“Hm?” Lissa turned to look at the dark-haired myrmidon. “Oh, that.”

Lon’qu was actually in a good mood that morning. He was chatting away at a table in the mess hall with some men of the army, and he even greeted the women who said hello. Lissa giggled.

“What’s so funny?” Gaius raised an eyebrow.

“Oh, nothing! That’s the power of love. I’m sure you’ll understand sooner or later.” Lissa grinned and sauntered away.

“Wait, what’s that supposed to mean? You’re younger than me! Princess, wait up!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is a bit hard to follow! It takes place right after the previous chapter. I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Lissa totally learned the stuff she said at the end from Emmeryn, just saying.


End file.
